Gadis Perajut Mentari
by Reixa Caelumos
Summary: Dibalik kecacatan yang terus ia sesali selama ini, Rukia menemukan sebuah keajaiban cinta yang selama ini tak pernah ia percaya. Oneshot IchiRuki! Romance!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.**

**Author : The Abnormal Kid.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Romance, Poem.**

**Poem © The Abnormal Kid.**

**Warning : AR, OOC, Typo (s), gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, tangan-tangan mungil Rukia terus memutar roda di kursi rodanya untuk bergerak menaiki bukit tempat kesukaannya melihat mentari pagi.

Tak peduli dengan kotor ataupun luka kecil, ia terus berusaha menaiki bukit itu.

Namun karena bukit yang cukup terjal membuat Rukia hampir jatuh ke belakang, beruntunglah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna orange mencegahnya dan mendorong kursi roda Rukia untuk menaiki wilayah dataran tinggi tersebut.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menungguku, malah main kabur aja," ucap si pemuda.

"Ah kau lama sih, terpaksa deh aku naik ke sini sendirian," balas Rukia dengan muka cemberut.

"Iya, nanti gak bakal terlambat lagi."

"Oh ya Ichigo, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Rukia pada pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Masih kayak biasa kok, nilaiku juga masih bagus."

"Kau masih sering bertemu dengan Tatsuki?" saat menanyakannya, raut wajah Rukia seakan berubah seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tak suka.

"Masih, kan kita sekelas. Eh, mataharinya sudah kelihatan tuh," dengan semangat dan menembus kabut, Ichigo terus mendorong kursi roda Rukia menuju puncak bukit.

"Yeah, dengan ini sudah genap seratus kali kita melihat mentari pagi bersama," Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya, merayakan sesuatu yang mungkin dianggap sepele oleh orang lain namun sangat penting baginya.

"Ya, semoga kita bisa terus melihatnya hinga ke dua ratus kalinya."

**Gadis Perajut Mentari.**

Kuchiki Rukia merupakan anak dari keluarga Kuchiki yang hidup miskin dan tinggal di sebuah gubuk di kota Karakura.

Ia terlahir dengan kondisi lumpuh dan menggunakan kursi roda untuk beraktivitas.

Karena kondisinya yang tak bisa berjalan, dia tak mampu bermain dengan temannya dan terus mengurung diri di rumah hingga ia remaja.

Suatu ketika Ichigo yang berasal dari keluarga Shiba yang tak lain adalah salah satu dari keluarga konglomerat di kota Karakura secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Rukia yang sedang berada di depan rumah saat ia sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya untuk menjual rongsokan yang ada di rumahnya pada salah satu pembeli yang ada di sana.

Penasaran, Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan berkenalan dengannya.

Setelah perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Rukia, Ichigo terus berkunjung ke rumahnya demi bertemu dengan Rukia.

Lama kelamaan, ikatan persahabatan mereka kian erat dan mereka semakin sering menghabiskan hari bersama.

Pada suatu hari, Rukia tak ada di rumahnya saat Ichigo berkunjung di pagi hari.

Kakek Rukia yang tinggal bersamanya mengatakan bahwa Rukia sedang pergi ke bukit yang terletak di belakang rumahnya untuk melihat matahari pagi.

Dengan segera Ichigo pergi menuju bukit itu dan saat ia sampai di titik tertinggi bukit, Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang menatap sang surya di depannya.

Sejak saat itu, keduanya terus melihat matahari pagi bersama-sama.

Ichigo yang juga merupakan salah satu siswa di SMA Karakura, rela bangun pagi demi menemani Rukia melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka.

Rukia yang mengetahui bahwa Ichigo bersekolah di SMA Karakura, berusaha keras pergi ke sana untuk menemui Ichigo saat jam masuk sekolah.

Namun yang ditemuinya justru pemandangan saat Ichigo tengah berbincang dengan seorang siswi yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Tatsuki.

Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak, entah mengapa.

Tak mau ketahuan oleh Ichigo, Rukia mempercepat putaran roda di kursi roda miliknya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Esok harinya saat mentari hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya, Ichigo tak menemukan Rukia di rumahnya ketika ia mengunjungi rumahnya.

Dengan segera ia menuju bukit tempat Rukia biasa melihat matahari pagi dan benar saja Rukia sudah ada di sana.

Baru beberapa langkah Ichigo mendekat, Rukia sudah bertanya padanya tentang Tatsuki dan hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Tentu saja Ichigo mengatakan bahwa tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Tatsuki tapi Rukia tak mau percaya begitu saja hingga saat ini.

Karakura _Centre, _02.00 _pm._

Di tengah panas matahari yang cukup terik, Ichigo mendorong kursi roda Rukia di trotoar yang terletak di wilayah perbelanjaan terbesar di Karakura.

Ichigo berniat untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian baru untuk Rukia yang akan merayakan ulang tahunnya tiga hari lagi.

Meski Rukia menolak, tapi Ichigo tetap memaksa Rukia untuk ikut bersamanya supaya bisa terlihat lebih cantik dengan pakaian baru di hari ulang tahunnya.

Keduanya membeli membeli beberapa baju dan rok dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

"Sudah cukup kan? Sekarang ayo kita pulang, banyak orang yang memperhatikanku di sini," Rukia menurunkan sedikit kepalanya dan bersembunyi di balik tas belanja yang terletak di samping kiri dan kanan kursi roda demi menghindari berbagai tatapan dari orang-orang.

"Iya sudah selesai kok," Ichigo menggerakkan kursi roda Rukia menuju tempat parkir di mana mobil yang digunakan Ichigo berada.

"Kalau tahu bakal begini mending diam di rumah saja deh."

Saat Rukia menggerutu soal keadaan sekitar, seorang gadis berambut pendek terlihat keluar dari mobilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari mobil Ichigo.

Melihat perempuan itu, membuat Rukia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita yang telah memberi perasaan yang sangat tidak enak pada perasaannya itu.

"Tatsuki? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo yang tak mengetahui Rukia yang tengah dibawanya tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Tatsuki.

"Oh ternyata kau, Ichigo. Katanya ada parfum baru yang dijual hari ini jadi aku berminat untuk membelinya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dia?" Tatsuki terheran melihat Rukia yang memberi tatapan yang tak sedap padanya.

"Oh, dia Rukia. Gadis yang sering kuceritakan padamu itu, kau ingat kan?" jawab Ichigo.

"Ah aku ingat, ternyata dia ya orangnya. Perkenalkan aku Tatsuki, aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Ichigo, salam kenal ya Rukia," Tatsuki menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Rukia sebagai tanda perkenalan namun dibalas oleh Rukia dengan mengenggam tangannya sangat keras, seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

Tatsuki dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus tangan kanannya yang berubah merah karena ulah Rukia.

Tatsuki hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat menyadari ternyata orang yang sering dibicarakan Ichigo tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya," Ichigo mendorong kursi roda Rukia menuju mobilnya dan setelah pintu mobil dibuka, ia mengangkat Rukia masuk ke kursi depan dan memasukkan kursi roda miliknya ke bagian belakang mobil.

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Tatsuki melihat mobil Ichigo perlahan menjauh dari penglihatannya.

Ia kemudian memasuki sebuah toko parfum yang menjadi incarannya hari ini.

Dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Rukia.

Ichigo sudah memesan sebuah kue ulang tahun sederhana untuk Rukia.

Ia juga membeli beberapa dekorasi kecil untuk dipasang di rumah Rukia nanti.

Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengundang beberapa temannya untuk datang ke acara perayaan Rukia yang nanti akan berusia 15 tahun, tapi Rukia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Rukia yang terletak di sebuah perumahan kumuh, Ichigo memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di hatinya selama ini.

Karena entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali dia melihat Rukia, jantungnya berdebar kencang sehingga jika ada orang di dekatnya, detak jantungnya bisa terdengar.

Ichigo juga seringkali salah tingkah ketika berada di dekat Rukia, padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah begitu.

Saat memikirkan semua hal itu, ia teringat satu hal yang amat penting.

"Oh iya, aku harus kasih kado apa ya buat Rukia?"

Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Rukia.

Di rumah megah keluarga Shiba, Ichigo sedang menulis sesuatu di ruang keluarga.

Ayahnya yang bernama Isshin secara tak sengaja melihat isi tulisan Ichigo saat dia berjalan di belakang sofa yang diduduki Ichigo.

"Ini untuk gadis yang bernama Rukia itu?" tanya Isshin yang juga sering mendengar cerita tentang Rukia dari Ichigo.

"Iya, ini hadiah ulang tahunnya," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku bukannya melarangmu untuk bergaul dengan orang miskin, tapi apa kau melakukan ini dengan sukarela atau karena kasihan?" Isshin lalu beranjak dari belakang Ichigo menuju sofa yang ada di hadapan Ichigo dan duduk sambil menikmati kopi yang dibawanya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlihat aneh bagi ayah tapi aku melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan, aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu baguslah, kuharap hadiahmu itu cukup bagus untuk menyenangkannya."

"Tentu, dia pasti akan sangat senang setelah melihat kadoku ini."

Akhirnya hari ulang tahun Rukia telah tiba.

Pagi ini, di dalam rumah Rukia, telah terpasang berbagai dekorasi yang dipasang oleh Ichigo.

Sesuai permintaan Rukia, pesta sederhana ulang tahun Rukia akan dilaksanakan di pagi hari dan hanya Ichigo yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan memberikan kado padanya.

Karena bertepatan dengan hari minggu, sehingga Ichigo tak perlu mengkhawtirkan tentang sekolahnya.

Setelah api pada lilin yang berbentuk angka 15 yang terletak di atas kue dinyalakan, pesta kecil-kecilan ini akhirnya dimulai.

Ichigo dan kakek Rukia menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun pada Rukia.

Setelah lagu berakhir, saatnya Rukia meniup lilin dan mengucapkan keinginannya.

"_Make a wish,_ Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

Namun saat Rukia hendak meniup lilin itu, seorang tamu tak diundang datang ke acara ulang tahun Rukia.

Dia adalah Tatsuki yang membawa sebuah kado kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna putih di tangan kanannya.

"Apakah aku terlambat? Saat aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu, aku teringat Ichigo pernah mengatakan kalau Rukia akan berulang tahun hari ini jadi aku memutuskan membeli kado untuknya. Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia!" ucap Tatsuki sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rukia yang tak menyukai Tatsuki dengan segera pergi keluar rumah dan menuju bukit favoritnya.

Ichigo langsung pergi menyusulnya meninggalkan Tatsuki dan kakek Rukia di rumah.

Ichigo terus mengikuti Rukia hingga sampai ke puncak bukit tempat mereka melihat matahari pagi bersama.

"Apa kau perlu menceritakan semua tentangku pada gadis itu? Apa kau tahu bagainana perasaanku melihatnya hadir di pesta kita? Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ingin pesta ini hanya dihadiri oleh kau dan kakekku?!" Rukia langsung melancarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Ichigo sambil melihat pemandangan dari puncak bukit.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menceritakan padanya? Aku juga memberitahu tentangmu pada ayahku kok," jawab Ichigo santai.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Rukia kemudian berbalik menghadap Ichigo dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau pikir hidupku ini bahan celotehanmu apa?! Jangan kira aku senang karena kau menceritakannya! Apa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, Ichigo?!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tak mau mengerti perasaanku, Rukia? Aku menceritakanmu pada Tatsuki maupun ayah karena aku tak pernah mempunyai teman sepertimu yang masih mempunyai semangat hidup tinggi! Aku bahkan berniat untuk mengajaknya berteman denganmu supaya kau mempunyai banyak teman!"

"Tapi kau pasti mencintai Tatsuki, kan? Aku tahu itu!"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, aku sama sekali tak mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa! Jujur saja, yang kucintai itu bukan dia tapi kau, Rukia!"

"A-apa? Kau bercanda bukan? Kau tak mungkin mencintaiku yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Berhentilah menganggap dirimu itu menyedihkan! Kau yang ceria dan suka berpetualang itu bukanlah orang yang menyedihkan! Dan aku tidak mencintai orang yang menyedihkan! Sebagai buktinya, kuberikan hadiahku ini sebagai tanda ketulusan cintaku," Ichigo lalu melipat sebuah kertas yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang dan menerbangkannya pada Rukia.

Pesawat yang terbang rendah itu ditangkap oleh Rukia, kemudian setelah ia buka, Rukia menemukan sebuah puisi di dalamnya yang berjudul Gadis Perajut Mentari.

Gadis Perajut Mentari.

Di tanah penuh salju ini, aku terlelap dalam sebuah kematian semu.

Lidahku yang membeku tak bisa lagi berkata saat menanti sang penghidup hati.

Mungkin sudah nasibku yang nista ini terperosok dalam jurang penyesalan.

Untuk mengutuk dosaku sendiri.

Aku masih di sini, mengemis pada hidup untuk mengasihaniku.

Menangis demi tertawa di hari nanti.

Tapi tak ada pertolongan yang mau menyentuhku.

Belatung pun enggan memakan dagingku.

Hingga akhirnya engkau tiba, gadis perajut yang kudamba.

Hanya kau yang mau tersenyum padaku.

Cuma kau yang rela merajut mentari di hatiku.

Hingga dingin ini sirna dari ragaku.

Wahai gadis perajut, sudikah engkau tetap bersama daku sampai mata ini terutup?

Bolehkah kuminta kau untuk terus merajut kasih di sukmaku?

Menjadi matahari dan bulan yang terus bersama dan menyinari satu sama lain hingga akhirnya meredup.

Mengikat janji sehidup semati di daratan dunia nan syahdu.

Kertas yang berisi puisi itu dibasahi oleh air mata Rukia yang jatuh.

Setelah membacanya, rasa penyesalan muncul di hati Rukia karena telah berbicara yang tak seharusnya pada Ichigo.

Namun semua itu dibalas oleh Ichigo dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuat tangisan Rukia berhenti.

"Ayo pulang, aku harus meminta maaf pada Tatsuki karena telah meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba," ucap Rukia sambil mengelap air matanya.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Rukia yang tak pernah sekolah ini akhirnya bersekolah di rumahnya dengan bantuan Isshin yang mengirimkan beberapa guru untuk mengajari Rukia.

Rukia kini mempunyai banyak teman dan tak lagi mengurung diri di rumah.

Sekarang kegiatan rutinnya untuk melihat matahari pagi ditiru banyak orang.

Bukit yang semula sepi, sekarang menjadi penuh sesak oleh banyak orang.

Namun Rukia tetap tidak menyerah untuk mencapai rekor dua ratus kali melihat mentari pagi.

Kabar baik lainnya adalah kakek Rukia yang telah menemukan cinta barunya setelah ditinggal istrinya yang telah lama meninggal.

Tambatan hatinya kali ini adalah seorang nenek di keluarga Omaeda.

Rencananya mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan minggu depan.

Tentu Rukia tak mau kalah dari kakeknya, dia berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang pintar dan baik untuk Ichigo kelak.

Ia ingin sekali memiliki sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan dari hasil pernikahannya.

Tapi tentunya pernikahan mereka masih sangat jauh karena keduanya masih muda.

**Tamat.**

**Authors Note.**

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga Fict ini.

Padahal sebelumnya sempat bingung karena saya sendiri bukan penggemar IchiRuki.

Mungkin bakal kurang terasa feel romancenya karena kemampuan saya yang masih pas-pasan.

Untuk puisinya, buatanku sendiri.

Karena aku jarang buat puisi cinta, jadi mungkin tidak terlalu bagus hasilnya.

Ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya pada Fict saya yang masih jelek dan terlalu banyak kekurangan ini.


End file.
